She's My Winona
by astrozombie13
Summary: Pre Train Crash: A new girl moves onto Martin's street, and both he and Cary get a crush on her. They bet on who will win her over, but will she like either of them? And when she finds out their little bet, will she even be interested?
1. She's My Winona

Chapter 1: She's My Winona

It was early afternoon in Lillian, Ohio. Charles, Cary, Joe, Alice, Preston, and Martin were walking to Carol's Diner for shakes and fries, singing 'My Sharona'.

"M-M-M-My Sharona!" They all exclaimed, laughing their heads off. Alice rolled her eyes at their immaturity, but the corners of her mouth were still slightly tilted upwards. "Hey, Fatty, when are we working on your stupid movie?" Cary asked Charles with a mischievous grin. Everyone KNEW that Charles hated Cary, and he hated him even more when he was called names that reflected his weight. His face turned red from anger, and he glared at Cary. "Until we find another girl that will help with costumes, dipshit!" he snapped. Cary raised his hands in defense, but his familiar smirk didn't leave his face.

When they arrived at Carol's Diner, they all took a seat and looked at the menu, although they already knew what they were going to get. The waitress went to their table and they ordered their usual.

The waitress went back to their table a few minutes later and brought their shakes and fries.

"So apparently, there is a new girl on my street, and she's like, SUPER HOT." Martin exclaimed, breaking the silence. Cary rolled his eyes, while all the other boys leaned in closer to hear. "She's probably not even that hot, she probably asked him where she was and he immediately liked her. You know Martin, any time any girl pays him any attention, he thinks she's the cutest girl in town." Cary exclaimed. The guys paid no attention to him, but kept listening to the boy.

"What does she look like?" Charles asked, already making plans in his head for his movie.

"Well, she has curly, reddish blonde hair, really pretty green eyes, some freckles, and she's thin. The only thing bad about her is that she is even shorter than Cary. But she is our age." Martin explained. The boys smiled, imagining how she would look. Cary continued to eat his fries, dunking them in his shake. Alice scrunched up her nose at him. "Cary, do you know how disgusting that is? That's just GROSS." she said in a peeved manner. Cary smiled widely, and shoved a shake soaked fry in her face.

"Oh Cary, I feel bad for any girl who gets a crush on you. What are the chances you are going to meet a girl with similar pyromaniac tendencies and dog like manners?"

A/N: Okay guys, how was that for Chapter 1? It was probably a little rough, but it gets better, trust me.


	2. Jessie

Chapter 2: Jessie

After the kids finished their snack, the sun started to set, and Charles found that this could be an advantage to them making their movie. They went to the water tower, and set up.

"Are you sure we won't get in trouble for this, Charles? I mean, it's kind of late…" Joe said worriedly. Charles waved his hand nonchalantly. "Not a chance. And if their happens to be the slight chance that we do…run." He said. Joe gulped noticeably, but Alice rested a hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry about it Joe. Nothings gonna happen." She reassured him. He took a breath in, and continued preparing for the special effects.

Cary started to adjust the camera lens, testing its distance, when he saw a figure climb up the water tower. He narrowed his eyes, and tilted the camera upwards to see if he could get a better view. He knew he should be paying attention to the scene playing out before him, but the more he couldn't see what it was, the more he became curious. In the middle of the scene, he ran away from the camera, and ran to the water tower. "CARY? WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING, ASSHOLE?" Charles screamed, hurrying to readjust the camera. "Someone's climbing up the water tower!" he yelled back. The kids left the scene and went over to Cary, watching the figure lazily do flips on the water tower bars, and climb up to the top. Preston, who brought a flashlight, shined it up to the figure, and saw who it was. A girl.

The girl had curly strawberry blonde hair that came a little past her shoulders, and was very short. She was wearing red-orange high waisted shorts, white chucks, and a white sleeveless button up. "UM, EXCUSE ME, BUT ARE YOU FUCKING CRAZY? YOU SHOULDN'T BE UP THERE!" Charles screamed at the girl. The girl smiled, and took off a black backpack she was wearing. She took out a lighter, and three red sticks. Lighting them, she threw them into the sky, and jumped off the water tower.

"Oh my God, she jumped off the water tower!" Alice exclaimed. The girl landed perfectly on her feet, and before any of the kids could say anything, loud fireworks exploded in the sky. The children stared at her in amazement, and Cary looked like he was about to faint.

The girl who stood before them was absolutely beautiful.

She was shorter than Cary, but not by much. She had a straight, white perfect teeth and a dangerous gleam in her eye. Her hair was in a half ponytail, but she looked stunning. Martin, Cary, Charles, and Preston were lost for words. "Hiya, Martin! Remember me? I just moved onto your street…?" she said in a hyper voice.

He nodded his head quickly. "Sup? My name is Jessie. I just moved here. So…you liked my show?" she said with a wild smile.


	3. She's Really Got Me

Chapter 3: She Really Got Me

Cary's POV

Oh my God. I've never been in love before, but I think this is how it feels. I never believed in, you know, love at first sight, or anything that revolved around utter bullshit, but I believe it now. A girl…playing with fireworks…jumping from water towers…she was daring. I love that in anyone…but a girl, especially one that was as beautiful as her…made her all the more special. Me and the guys just kinda stared at her in astonishment, not knowing what to say after that whole…fiasco. She looked at us with a hopeful smirk, until I decided to speak up. "*Coughs nervously* M-My name is Cary. What you just did there was…"

"Amazing? Thank you. I appreciate it. I just LOVE the way a firecracker sounds in the evening, don't you? Everything's all quiet… and then… BOOM BOOM BOOM! Everyone's just like…'What was that?' and then you set off more, and their all 'Oh my God! The Soviets! Call 911!' and then you run away like you didn't see anything and you go up to your neighbor and you're like 'Did you hear that?' and their like 'Yeah!' and then you're like 'Must be those stupid hooligans again', and their like 'I know, right?'" she said speedily. After another awkward silence, she blushed sheepishly and rubbed the back of her neck. "I guess it…is…kind of weird, huh? I mean, for a girl setting off firecrackers like that… a girl setting off firecrackers at all…anyways, sorry I wasted your time." she explained sadly. She started to walk away, and she made it half way down the block, when I ran after her.

"Wait, wait! Uh, Jessie! Yeah, Jessie!" I exclaimed as I pushed my feet against the cool pavement. Her head swiveled, and her eyebrow raised curiously as I sprinted down the sidewalk. When I finally met up with her, I kneeled down slightly, trying to catch my breath. "Hey *gasp* do you wanna *gasp* I dunno, light some firecrackers tomorrow, together?" I said nervously. She narrowed her eyes cautiously. I couldn't really blame her, I would be suspicious too if a boy I just met ran down the block to ask me to light big red sticks on fire. "Sorry, I don't blow things up…with a kid I just met?" she said awkwardly. My heart plummeted, but I tried not to let it show. "Yeah, I, you know, totally understand." I said with a wavering smile. She gave me a sympathetic look, but started to walk away, only leaving me with a little wave of her hand.


End file.
